nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Untouched
Untouched is a fan made game created by a person who mostly relies on spell checker known as Grammar Cat. The game features a Green Wizard who draws pattern in the sky with his wand. Name origin Untouched is so named because a long time ago the blue wizard from magic touch was getting annoyed at having to get up early and destroy all those flying guards. He made a spell that created a force field. If a large number of flying guards landed on the force field, the field would start to burst into flames and burn to death any guards. Because the green wizard did the spell backwards the force field acted as if it had been 'Untouched' as it would send a message to the blue wizard if it had been touched by a flying guard. Controls *'Mouse '-- the player uses the mouse to draw patterns in the sky by clicking on a area and drag the mouse around the screen. Also by drawing a straight line through a maiden or trumpeter those enemies can be killed. *'Arrow keys' the up arrow key makes the wizard jump. Levels Level 1 This level teaches the player the basics of the game which is to draw the image a flying guard has on a balloon attached to herself backwards. Balloons only appear in two patterns. Level 2 This level has five different patterns and introduces a new enemy know as a maiden. The player must draw a straight line through the maiden to kill her. Level 3 This level introduces a hazard called a mouse. The player must press the up arrow key to make the wizard jump over it. There are now two different types of patterns, but the guards fall faster. Level 4 In this level guards fall faster, mice are more abundant, and maidens run faster. There is only one type of pattern thought this is do to enemies coming faster. Level 5 This level is the final level and a new enemy is introduced. Trumpeters will make the wizards lines wavy so a simple line strait through them will kill them. All enemy appear at once but mice and maidens move slower an there are three types of patterns. Once this level is completed the the ending can be seen. Ending A blue wizard from magic touch walks up to the castle the other wizard is in. He looks up and see many guards staring at him. A speech bubble pops up saying "Merlin! I should have known not to leave you to protect my castle from the flying guards! After I put up that force field I knew you could handle it but no! You betrayed your own brother for riches and power!". A screen pops up and allows the player to submit their score. Enemies *'Mice': These cannot be destroyed and must be jumped over. If they touch the wizard he will turn to ashes. *'Maidens': These will charge at the wizard and try to touch him. By touching the wizard they will grab his wand and turn him into a lap dog making the game end. To destroy these enemies the player must make a straight line through them. *'Trumpeters': These will blow their trumpets and distort the wizards drawings in the sky. To destroy them the player must draw a strait line through them. Interactive objects *'Flying Guards': These will fall from the sky and land on the force field. If six land on the force field the game will end. *'Balloons': These are attached to flying guards. A backwards image of what they have on them must be drawn to allow flying guards through the force field. Category:Games